Escucha a tu profesor
by CordeliaD'Angelo
Summary: Tadashi ha tenido el mayor enamoramiento a su profesor, el Dr. Hiro Takachiho desde incluso antes de que se graduó de la escuela secundaria. Ahora, en su tercer año en la universidad, él está tomando clases con Hiro y lo único que puede pensar en su forma increíble su profesor se vería inclinado sobre un escritorio. Advertencia: Traducido, editado y re-subido


**_Amy: hola, bueno espero que esta vez me haiga quedado bien, nos vemos al final_**

**_Advertencia: clasificación M, boyxboy, traducido, perdón si tiene algunos errores de gramática y eso, no me pertenece la historia original es de The Emcee._**

**_Amy: comencemos _**

**_Título: Escuche su Maestro/listen to your Teacher_**

**_Autor: El Maestro de ceremonias/the Emcee_**

**_Traducción: Amy-Chan Hatsune de Hamada_**

**_Clasificación: M por contenido sexual_**

**_Pareja: Hidashi_**

**_Resumen: Tadashi ha tenido el mayor enamorado de su profesor, el Dr. Hiro Takachiho desde incluso antes de que se graduó de la escuela secundaria. Ahora, en su tercer año en la universidad, él está tomando clases con Hiro y lo único que puede pensar en su forma increíble su profesor se vería inclinado sobre un escritorio. Advertencia: Traducido, editado y re-subido _**

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Soy dueño de nada._**

**_Descargo de responsabilidad2: ni yo tampoco _**

**_Amy: nos vemos al final, recuerden disculpen si las palabras no encajan y es confuso_**

* * *

**_~ ... ~_**

**_Escucha a tu profesor_**

**_~ ... ~_**

Desde que tenía catorce años, Tadashi Hamada ha tenido la mayor fascinación por Hiro Takachiho. Bueno, técnicamente, es el Dr. Hiro Takachiho ahora ya que tiene un doctorado en robótica, mecánica, ingeniería eléctrica, y cualquier otro tema bajo el sol que se asoció con la robótica. Ser un entusiasta de la robótica a sí mismo, Tadashi tuvo un gusto inmediato hacia Hiro - además, que era muy bueno que se graduó de la escuela secundaria a la edad de doce años, que estaba volviéndolo loco, pero en el buen sentido. Cada artículo que fue escrito en él o que él escribió, Tadashi lo leyó; cada vez que era una estrella invitada en un talk show, programa de televisión, o narrar un documental, vio...

Sus amigos y su tía a menudo se burlaban de él, diciendo que estaba enamorado o que era un amor platónico o algo por el estilo. Tadashi no le importaba; él sabía que no estaban diciendo esas cosas a modo cruel. Pero Tadashi siempre los corrigió, diciendo que era la admiración y fascinación, a pesar de que Hiro era increíblemente adorable e inteligente y lindo y adorable. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que Tadashi lo quería ni nada estragos; pues no, no era más que increíblemente feliz de que había alguien ahí fuera que compartía su profundo amor y fascinación por la robótica.

Y, naturalmente, su mente estaba tan increíblemente emocionada cuando se enteró de que Hiro era profesor en _SFIT_. Después de encontrar que fuera, estaba seguro de Gogo le había dicho a propósito, Tadashi aplico y se centró todo su esfuerzo en llegar, ya no estaba interesado en cualquier otra escuela. Justo antes de su graduación de la escuela - a la edad de dieciséis años, aunque eso no era nada comparado con el de catorce años del Dr. Takachiho que enseñó la robótica en SFIT - Tadashi recibió su carta de aceptación. A Decir verdad estaba eufórico era una gran subestimación. Decir que estaba en el séptimo cielo era también un eufemismo. Las palabras no pueden describir lo que sentía, pero Tadashi sabía que tenía que empujar a sí mismo tan duro como pudo y aprender del experto principal en la robótica tanto como pudo. Y espero que, algún día, él poder crear algo para contar, algo que valdría la pena.

Eso lo llevó a ahora. A los dieciocho años, Tadashi estaba ahora en su tercer año en SFIT y que estaba tomando su primera clase de la robótica actual, que fue impartido por, por supuesto, el Dr. Hiro Takachiho. El semestre fue casi la mitad una y Tadashi había amado cada segundo de su clase. Sus conversaciones con el Dr. Takachiho eran algo que él apreciaba mucho y celebro, sin embargo, había una cosa que Tadashi no había contado exactamente antes de aplicar. No había esperado que su profesor genio para ser aún más adorable y entrañable en persona. Para decirlo sin rodeos, Hiro fumaba. No sólo lindo y adorable, pero caliente y sexy, su sonrisa tan en casa en su rostro mientras su sonrisa le derrite el corazón.

Oh, sí, Tadashi estaba mal, muy mal, por su profesor de la universidad todavía menor de edad - aunque, el demonio dentro de él, dijo, dos años es de dos años y la ley establece específicamente cuatro años. Tadashi no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de salvar su vida; estaba tan atraído por el cuerpo de Hiro como estaba a su mente. Sus ojos seguían todos sus movimientos de vigilia; cada vez que hablaba, cada paso que daba, cada vez que se inclinó - y lo que es un fondo agradable que tenía demasiado. A pesar de que tenía dieciséis años, Hiro Takachiho todavía era bastante pequeño, apenas rompiendo cinco pies - tal vez la mitad de una pulgada como máximo - pero Tadashi no podía dejar de pensar que encajaría perfectamente en contra de su propio cuerpo, se acurrucó en la cama o en un sofá, en ocasiones compartiendo besos y luego entrar en calor…

Sí, Tadashi Hamada estaba mal.

Y que así no le ayudan en momentos como este: en medio de la clase tratando, y en su defecto, para escuchar a Hiro... el... Dr. La conferencia de Takachiho en... en... oh, Dios, Tadashi ni siquiera podía recordar. Estaba demasiado ocupado imaginando lo excitante que su profesor adorable y sexy se vería inclinado sobre su escritorio de la oficina, que era, por suerte, una habitación separada de su aula real. Sería tan fácil tener un revolcón rápido ahí, la puerta cerrada con llave donde nadie siquiera sabe, nadie tendría ni siquiera la más mínima idea...

"¿El Sr. Hamada?" pregunto Hiro... uh... Dr. La voz de Takachiho (si Tadashi no se detuvo mentalmente refiriéndose a Hiro por su primer nombre, él tornillo y decir algo estúpido. Maldita sea...).

"Uh... ¿Sí, señor?" respondió Tadashi, sonriendo tímidamente, sabiendo que había sido capturado espaciando en clase por tercera vez esa semana. El Dr. Takachiho suspiró y se quitó las gafas - ¡se veía aún más adorable con ellos! - Y arqueó una ceja, el leve rastro de su marca sonrisa en su rostro.

"lo veré después de clase, Sr. Hamada," le dijo Takachiho.

¿Era sólo Tadashi o era Hiro que había sido mucho más sugerente de lo que era apropiado? Mirando a su alrededor, no parecía como si alguno de sus compañeros de clase habían notado nada fuera de lo normal. Hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir salvajemente y sus palmas comenzaron a sudar. ¿Podría ser hoy el día en que fueran llevados sus sentimientos y deseos a la luz?

El final de la clase no podía llegar lo suficientemente pronto, y Tadashi tomó su bien, al tiempo "empacar sus cosas en su bolsa, mientras que sus compañeros salieron de la habitación. Hizo su camino hasta donde Hiro, el Dr. Takachiho, estaba de pie, arrastrando los papeles. Su corazón aún latía casi dolorosamente en su pecho y se sentía un poco nervioso y ansioso, pero ansioso-excitado y no ansioso-ansioso.

"a mi oficina, Sr. Hamada," le ordenó Hiro, haciendo un gesto para que Tadashi le siguiera a la oficina. Uno que estaba dentro, y añadió, "cierra y bloquea la puerta." Tadashi lo hizo con una mirada un poco confusa en su rostro.

"¿Señor…?" comenzó Tadashi, pero no terminó porque los labios de Hiro fueron por su cuenta, lo besó ferozmente, con el hambre y la necesidad y el deseo de que casi lo dejó sin aliento.

Pero, él no lo cuestionó; no se apartó. En cambio, Tadashi sacó un pequeño rubor del cuerpo de Hiro en contra de su propia, gimiendo desesperadamente mientras continuaban besándose. Los Brazos de Hiro se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos jugaban con su pelo corto y negro. Tadashi respaldado a Hiro hasta que sus piernas golpearon el borde de la mesa, lo que causó que a Hiro jadear y romper el beso.

"He visto la forma en que me miras," le dijo Hiro, presionando besos de mariposa a la mandíbula y el cuello de Tadashi, nublando la mirada del adolescente mayor de lujuria y deseo. "lo Vi incluso antes de que se sentaron en mi clase."

"¿Cómo?" logró decir Tadashi, mientras que sus manos con tenían ganas de tocar a Hiro. Como si pudiera leer su mente, Hiro agarró sus manos más grandes y las colocó en su trasero.

"Tócame, maldita sea," le ordenó Hiro antes de besarlo de nuevo, un poco más suave que la última vez, pero con apenas un tanto fuego, pasión y Gemidos, Tadashi lo agarró, sintiendo sus muslos firmes con sus manos, disfrutando cada centímetro de ellos.

"No eres muy bueno en ocultarlo," respondió Hiro a su pregunta cuando rompió el beso. Sus dedos comenzaron a desabotonar el chaleco de Tadashi y por una vez Tadashi se alegró de que hubiera olvidado su chaqueta. "Eres una especie de libro abierto, ya sabes."

"Te gusto," dijo Tadashi sin pensar. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero la sonrisa de Hiro no sofocó ningún temor.

"sí. Me gustas. Mucho. Mucho, mucho-mucho, y por eso estoy dispuesto a romper una docena de normas escolares para estar contigo ", dijo Hiro y lo besó brevemente antes de forzar el chaleco de Tadashi y lo quitó de sus hombros y termino en el suelo. Se echó hacia atrás y se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa blanca antes de tirarlos en el suelo junto con el chaleco.

"Tadashi, te quiero. Todo tu, aquí, en este momento," dijo Hiro, sus grandes ojos marrones que miraban a Tadashi con tanta sinceridad y deseo que era imposible decir que no.

Tadashi le sonrió y lo besó suavemente antes de la pasión se apoderara. Su lengua sondeó los labios de Hiro y fue recompensado con una cavidad húmeda que sólo alguna vez había probado en sus sueños. Mientras se besaban, sus manos recorrían arriba del trasero de Hiro a su espalda desnuda y acariciaban su piel, un dedo corriendo por su columna vertebral muy suavemente, causando que Hiro temblara deliciosamente en sus brazos.

Hiro separó las piernas y dejó que Tadashi se acercara, lo cual hizo. Su cuerpo actuado por su propia voluntad a pesar de Tadashi tenía absolutamente cero experiencia en este departamento. Se Apretó contra Hiro, absorbiendo cada pequeño jadeo, cada pequeño gemido y dándoles a partes iguales a cambio. Sintió las manos de Hiro tirando su camisa y se separaron brevemente para que él se la quitara antes de que sus labios se unieran una vez más. Tadashi se quejó en voz alta cuando los dedos ágiles de Hiro corrían por su pecho desnudo, retocando y pellizcando sus pezones un poco antes de que encontraran su premio más grande.

Él no pudo contener el gemido que surgió de él cuando Hiro ahuecó su dolorosa erección a través de sus pantalones. Sus caderas se resistieron adelante y que se alzaban en esas manos increíbles, con ganas de más, necesitando más, necesitando a Hiro, a diferencia de cualquier otro lugar del planeta. Todo el cuerpo de Tadashi estaba en llamas, el fuego que quema a través de todo su cuerpo como si se tratara de magma. Era como si él estaba deshidratado y Hiro fue el agua que saciaba su sed eterna.

De alguna manera, los pantalones y los boxers fueron descartados, patadas en algún lugar en el suelo, uniéndose a sus otras ropas. Tadashi estaba jadeando por ahora, su cuerpo meciéndose contra Hiro, sus erecciones se rozaban entre sí, oh, tan deliciosamente. Dejó besos y lametones a lo largo del cuello de Hiro, sin importarle si él dejó una marca o no; parte de él lo quería mucho para que todo el mundo supiera que Hiro le pertenecía. Él gritó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Hiro se agachó y comenzó a masajear su miembro, la mano fría y caliente, suave y callosas, en hart de Tadashi, piel caliente.

Pero él no quiso ir a la derecha en el acto. No, él quería ir muy, muy profundo dentro del cuerpo de Hiro, llenarlo con su semilla, su cuerpo caliente, apretado-apretado alrededor de él.

"dame la vuelta", le dijo Hiro. Tadashi abrió los ojos y sacudió su pelo fuera de su vista, agradecido, por una vez, que se aferraba a su piel debido al sudor que se acumulaba.

"¿Eh?" -preguntó, sintiendo muerto prácticamente su cerebro. ¿Cómo podía pensar cuando Hiro era tan fantástico en cada pequeña cosa que le hizo a él?

"dame la vuelta", gruñó Hiro y Tadashi cumplió rápidamente, volteando Hiro para que su frente se presionara contra el escritorio y su pequeño trasero estaba en el aire. Documentos y carpetas cayeron al suelo, pero ni uno de ellos atendidos.

"Dame la mano", dijo Hiro y Tadashi hizo lo que le dijo.

Él no pudo evitar jadear cuando sintió que tres de sus dedos entrar en la boca de Hiro, su lengua girando alrededor de ellos, cubriéndolos con su propia saliva. Cuando se mostró confiado en que se lubrican lo suficiente, les soltó y Tadashi no perdió el tiempo. Empujando suavemente en la fruncida entrada de Hiro, deslizó un dedo dentro y empezó a menear se acerca y toca Hiro después de un momento de aquietar ella. Cuando Hiro comenzó a moverse de nuevo hacia él, se inserta un segundo y comenzó la tijera. Los pequeños jadeos y los gemidos que salían de Hiro derritieron su corazón y Tadashi esperaban que esta no fuera la última vez que hacían esto.

Cuando añadió un tercer dedo, Hiro gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y entrecerró los ojos con una expresión de puro éxtasis. Tadashi no podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba a Hiro ahora. Extrajo los dedos, y se alineó con orificio de Hiro y empujó suavemente su erección.

"¡Simplemente hazlo!" jadeó Hiro, sus manos aferradas en el escritorio, listo para todo, Tadashi solo tenían que comenzar.

Sin necesidad de más estímulo, Tadashi empujó el resto del camino, tomando el jadeo caliente que provenía de la parte posterior de la garganta de Hiro. Sacó y empujó de nuevo, su velocidad recogiendo, yendo cada vez más rápido a medida que ganaba más confianza en sí mismo y en el hecho de que fue él y no otro dando a Hiro tanto placer. Tadashi presionó su pecho a la espalda de Hiro y agarró sus caderas mientras él continuaba empujando casi con violencia en el cuerpo más pequeño. El fuego que se había corría por su mismo ser comenzó a construir y construir en un maremoto que threated ahogarlo como sus oídos absorbían cada gemido, jadeo que salió de la boca del adolescente más joven.

Tadashi apretó los labios en el cruce de cuello que se reunió con el hombro y succiono y lamió y mordisqueó mientras una de sus manos se movió desde la cadera de Hiro a su miembro erecto. Se Envolvió alrededor de él, comenzándolo a masajear al mismo tiempo con sus embestidas, los sonidos que venían de Hiro cuando empezó haciendo que eran abiertamente pornográfico. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la ola de fuego comenzó a engullir Tadashi, sin embargo.

Con un último masajeo, con un último empuje, tanto él como Hiro venían, gritando el nombre del otro en puro éxtasis y la lujuria. Tadashi continuó su empuje hasta que cabalgó su orgasmo y luego se dejó caer contra Hiro, quien ya se había derrumbado sobre el escritorio, jadeando, su cuerpo resbaladizo por el sudor y el pelo tan enmarañado a su frente como el de Tadashi. Acariciando el cuello de Hiro, Tadashi comenzó a dejar besos perezosos lo largo de él y hasta llegó a esos labios adictivos. El beso que compartieron era suave y dulce y trajo la promesa de incluso las cosas más sorprendente por venir.

"Eso... fue...," jadeó Hiro, sus ojos entrecerrados. Tadashi acarició sus costados y le acarició el cuello.

"¿Increíble?" preguntó el adolescente mayor. Hiro sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. Increíble. No me importaría hacerlo de nuevo", dijo. Mientras que Tadashi dio un beso en su sien.

"Tampoco lo haría yo," estuvo de acuerdo.

"Creo que vas a hacer un novio impresionante," le dijo Hiro y le dio una sonrisa dulce. Tadashi parpadeó, sorprendido, y luego sonrió brillantemente y con gusto hacia el adolescente más joven.

"¿Novio?" -preguntó, sólo para asegurarse.

"Sí. Novio", confirmó Hiro. "Podríamos haber elegido unas cuantas primeras citas, pero podemos hacerlo más tarde. Tal vez en mi casa." Dijo mientras que Tadashi dio un guiño y se rió.

"Oh, definitivamente se puede contar con ello", Tadashi respondió y besó a Hiro nuevo.

Bien, así que sus amigos y su tía pueden haber tenido razón. Él no sólo estaba fascinado por el Dr. Hiro Takachiho; estaba enamorado de él. Tadashi estaba perfectamente bien con eso, sin embargo. Él estaba perfectamente bien con todo, siempre y cuando él tenía Hiro a su lado

_Fin_

* * *

**_Amy: ¿y bien? Como se dieron cuenta lo eh vuelto a re subir y también lo dice en el Summary y espero que les haiga gustado (otra vez) como me gusto a mí la primera vez que lo leí bueno eso fue todo nos vemos luego mis lectoricirijillos_**

_Gracias por sus comentarios a Guest y Panda_

**_ATT: Amy_**

**_PD: ¡the Emcee me dio permiso! Soy tan feliz _**


End file.
